


Texting adventures with the Overwatch Swap AU

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Callouts that aren't their names have been swapped, Canon characters might show up later, F/F, F/M, It's a swap AU, It's in a time of peace where they all live together and try to convert Talon to be good, Jesse that's a calculato- EVERYTHING CAN BE HACKED, Jesse with basically no southern accent, Lena vapes, M/M, MY BABIES, Nobody is their canon height, Sombra with ALL THE SOUTHERN ACCENT, best family, meme grandma Ana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A texting fic with my Overwatch Swap AU babies.





	1. Hana finds a chatroom while searching through her phone for music.

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames that aren't their normal callouts/names:
> 
> TRACER = Amelie  
> PHARAH = Angela  
> MERCY = Fareeha  
> WIDOWMAKER = Lena  
> 76 = Gabriel  
> REAPER = Jack  
> JUNKRAT = Mako  
> ROADHOG = Jamison

[ D.VA has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

D.VA: what’s this?

 

D.VA: It’s like a chatroom.

 

D.VA: must be a chatroom.

 

[ ANA has re-entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

ANA: it used to be. Then everyone died and so went the chatroom.

 

[ SOMBRA has re-entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

SOMBRA: Didn’t Gabe say it was a private communication network?

 

ANA: it turned into memes though.

 

SOMBRA: Ahh, the memes.

 

ANA: back when you used to carry around a lasso.

 

ANA: ahh good times.

 

SOMBRA: the lasso phase…

 

[ ANA has pinned the message “the lasso phase...” (SOMBRA) ]

 

D.VA: ohmygod

D.VA: the lasso phase

 

D.VA: Im dying.

 

ANA: this chat was great before everyone died.

 

SOMBRA: It was.

 

SOMBRA: So many memes.

 

[ ANA has pinned the message “So many memes” (SOMBRA) ]

 

SOMBRA: WHY.

 

SOMBRA: THIS IS JUST LIKE LAST TIME.

 

ANA: no it isn’t

 

ANA: we’re missing some people.

 

ANA: @TRACER @HANZO @PHARAH

 

[TRACER has re-entered Overwatch was a bad idea]

 

[HANZO has re-entered Overwatch was a bad idea]

 

[PHARAH has re-entered Overwatch wa a bad idea]

 

TRACER: ahh memories.

 

PHARAH: Again. Again with this thing.

 

HANZO: I remember this. The memes that originated here…

 

ANA: now it’s just like last time.

 

SOMBRA: Why.

 

PHARAH: For once I agree with the cowgirl.

 

SOMBRA: Thank you.

 

TRACER: this place was great. For like 8 months.

 

D.VA: this only lasted 8 months???

 

HANZO: 8 months. 8 months of memes. lots of memes. lots and lots and lots of memes.

 

D.VA: that sounds amazing.

 

ANA: it really was.

 

HANZO: you’re going to invite everyone else now arent you.

 

ANA: indeed I am my cyborg ninja friend. Indeed I am.

 

ANA: @76 @GENJI @SYMMETRA @LUCIO @ZARYA @MEI @MERCY thats all the people I can think of.

 

[SYMMETRA has entered Overwatch was a bad idea]

 

SYMMETRA: hello my children.

 

SYMMETRA: (did I meme correctly?)

 

HANZO: (yes you memed correctly)

 

SYMMETRA: (yus)

 

D.VA: DID YOU JUST SAY YUS

 

SYMMETRA: I MEMED CORRECLYLYLYLYLY MY CHILD.

 

D.VA: ohmygod you did it again.

 

HANZO: I am proud master.

 

SYMMETRA: IT’S THE IRIS. 420 GAZE IT.

 

ANA: oh my god I am so proud.

 

TRACER: this chat is better than it was before

 

SYMMETRA: I ACCOMPLISHED MY LIFE GOALS

 

SYMMETRA: I WILL NOW FALL OFF A CLIFF

 

HANZO: Master no.

 

D.VA: Sayta no.

 

ANA: Symmetra no.

 

SYMMETRA: oh ok.

 

SOMBRA: This is my life now. ok.


	2. Lucio's cat addiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hacker joins the chat and starts a cat uprising with Lucio.

[ }3$$3 has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

D.VA: who the hell are you?

 

ANA: LANGUAGE

 

}3$$3: I’m a hacker >:3

 

ANA: whoever you are I cant take you seriously with that emoji

 

}3$$3: >:3 >:3 >:3 >:3 

 

[ LUCIO has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

LUCIO: wtf

 

D.VA: Idk.

 

}3$$3: >:3

LUCIO: is that an evil cat emoji??

 

}3$$3: Yep! >:3

 

LUCIO: I like you.

 

}3$$3: >:3 Thank you.

 

D.VA: you still haven’t answered me.

 

}3$$3: Yes I did. I said I was a hacker.

 

D.VA: WHAT IS YOUR NAME.

 

}3$$3:Can’t tell you >;3

 

LUCIO: IT’S A WINKING CAT.

 

LUCIO: HANA YOU CAN’T YELL AT THEM THEY HAVE A WINKING CAT.

 

}3$$3: thank you for not assuming my gender X3

 

LUCIO: AND THEY MEME WITH CAT EMOJIS

 

LUCIO: I LOVE YOU.

 

}3$$3: :33333333

 

LUCIO: LET’S HAVE A CAT EMOJI PARTY

 

}3$$3: Okai =3

 

LUCIO: but first, how did you get here?

 

}3$$3: I hacked >:3

 

LUCIO: OK SO MARRY ME.

 

}3$$3: Marry the cats not me. =3 :3 ;3 >:3 >=3 X3 %3 

 

LUCIO: CATSSSSSSSSSS

 

ANA: confirmed: Lucio loves cats more than video games.

 

LUCIO: CATS.

 

LUCIO: }3$$3 MORE CATS PLEASE.

 

}3$$3: :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 =3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 X3 >:3 >:3 >:3 >:3 >:3 >:3 >=3 >=3 >=3 >=3 >=3 >=3

 

LUCIO: YAS.

 

}3$$3: let’s just make an army of cats >:3

 

LUCIO: YEAH!!!!

 

}3$$3: robot cats X3

 

LUCIO: YESSSSSSSSSS

 

SOMBRA: }3$$3 x Lucio confirmed?

 

ANA: I ship it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see your guesses on who }3$$3 is even though it's very obvious and everyone will get it. As always comment below and tell me your opinions =3


	3. }3$$3 revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> }3$$3's identity is revealed, along with a lot more information about them, and there becomes a cat emoji ban in the chatroom,

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: Jesse you need to stop.

 

}3$$3: YOU BROKE MY COVER 3:

 

LUCIO: THE SAD CAT ;~;

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: UGH FINE JUST BE HOME FOR DINNER.

 

}3$$3: Fine, mom. 3:

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: I’m not your mother.

 

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has removed themself from Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

[ }3$$3 has changed their username to JESSE ]

 

D.VA: OK WAIT.

 

D.VA: ARE YOU THE UNNAMED HACKER FROM TALON????

 

JESSE: bingo =3

 

ANA: TRACE THEIR COMMUNICATOR. MURDER THEM NOW.

 

JESSE: I’m literally not doing anything.

 

ANA: BUT YOU WORK FOR TALON.

 

JESSE: But I’m being peaceful.

 

ANA: BUT. BUT. BUT. BUT. BUT. BUT. BUT.

 

JESSE: I have no desires to hurt you or gain any stupid information about Overwatch right now.

 

JESSE: I don’t even think mah fwends and I would be considered Talon at the time since we’re being pretty neutral right now.

 

D.VA: THEY MEMED.

 

ANA: ok since you memed I’ll allow you to stay and not die.

 

JESSE: Thanks =3

 

SOMBRA: But seriously stop with the cats.

 

JESSE: Fine ;~;

 

LUCIO: ;~;

 

JESSE: I’m sad now.

 

LUCIO: I’m sad too.

 

JESSE: ALSO I would like to point out that I am a male.

 

D.VA: o really

 

D.VA: how do we know you're not some 12 year old girl.

 

JESSE: [Proof.PNG]

 

Sombra: Nice face, but why’d you shave the side of your head?

 

JESSE: It isn't shaved.

 

D.VA: are you wearing eyeliner???

 

JESSE: what's so bad about eyeliner?

 

D.VA: nothing????

 

[ SOMBRA has pinned the message “what's so bad about eyeliner?” (JESSE) ]

 

LUCIO: stunned.

 

LUCIO: very very stunned.

 

ANA: Isn't Jesse a girl name?

 

JESSE: Jessie is a girls name. My name is Jesse.

 

ANA: but.

 

ANA: it's the same thing??????

 

SOMBRA: Hana, canigeta Jesse x Lucio?

 

D.VA: JESSE X LUCIO!!!!

 

SOMBRA: SHIP!!!!!

 

JESSE: Why exactly?

 

SOMBRA: Because you both have a weird obsession with cat emojis.

 

LUCIO: but cat emojis

 

JESSE: we jus fwens :3

 

LUCIO: you're my only male friend on the team

 

LUCIO: even though you're not on the team.

 

JESSE: Dawww

 

JESSE: I’m glad to he included.

 

D.VA: you guys have known each other not even a day and you're already bffs

 

ANA: kids these days.


	4. Mountain Jews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayta returns, and Hana gets really weirded out.

[ SYMMETRA has re-entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

D.VA: Wait when did you leave in the first place?

 

SYMMETRA: When the others did.

 

SYMMETRA: Only you, Ana, Sombra, Lucio, and the hacker Jesse were in the chat for about a day.

 

D.VA: oh.

 

D.VA: why?

 

SYMMETRA: Mercy warned me about how bad it got last time with the notifications.

 

D.VA: that makes sense.

 

LUCIO: hey whaddup guys I’m here too.

 

D.VA: were you with your bff Jesse?

 

LUCIO: nah. Because of OW-Talon stuff we can't actually talk irl.

 

D.VA: bummer.

 

LUCIO: ehh. We always have the chatroom.

 

SYMMETRA: Lucio, I have a question. I was going to ask Hanzo but I cannot find him.

 

LUCIO: yea?

 

SYMMETRA: what is a mountain jew?

 

D.VA: ohmygod

 

LUCIO: Sayta, honey, it's Mountain Dew. It's a soda.

 

SYMMETRA: that makes a lot more sense than what I was thinking.

 

D.VA: I don't even want to know.

 

SYMMETRA: You would definitely not.

 

SYMMETRA: it was a very gruesome vision.

 

D.VA: OK I’VE HEARD ENOUGH GOODBYE

 

[ D.VA has exited Overwatch was a bad idea ]


	5. Jesse likes to hide in cupboards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat emojis are officially banned, and... PEOPLE GET KIDNAPPED???

[ 76 has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

76: I remember this.

 

76: Why is this back up?

 

ANA: no idea.

 

ANA: but there are more memes.

 

ANA: lots and lots more memes 

 

76: Okay?????

 

SOMBRA: Howdy Gabe.

 

76: Oh my god you even type like that.

 

SOMBRA: I only did that to annoy you.

 

SOMBRA: I don't think I type like that…

 

SOMBRA: Do I???

 

JESSE: Not really.

 

76: Okay who's that?

 

JESSE: I is Jesse :3

 

D.VA: Hacker from Talon

 

ANA: a smol child

 

SYMMETRA: Jesse.

 

SOMBRA: The guy who wears bright red eyeliner.

 

LUCIO: my best fwend.

 

76: Why do we have a Talon hacker in the chat?

 

JESSE: Because I’m special =3

 

[ 76 has left Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

JESSE: I’m a special snowflake X3

 

ANA: I SAID NO MORE CAT EMOJIS

 

JESSE: ;~;

 

[ ANA has banned the words :3 , =3 , X3 , ÷3 , %3 , ×3 , ;3 , >:3 , >;3 and >=3. from use in Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

LUCIO: NOOOOOO

 

JESSE: OH HELL NO

 

D.VA: OHMHGOD

 

LUCIO: HANA WHAT HAPPENED

 

D.VA: I WAS GONNA GET A BOWL OUT OF THE CUPBOARD FOR MY CEREAL BUT JESSE JUMPED OUT AND IS NOW FORCING A PRINTED-OUT PICTURE OF A CAT EMOJI INTO HER FACE.

 

LUCIO: WHOOO GO JESSE

 

SYMMETRA: But peace…….

 

LUCIO: SCREW PEACE

 

LUCIO: I’M GOING TO GO SEE THIS.

 

D.VA: SAYTA

 

D.VA: EVERYONE ELSE IN OVERWATCH IS HERE COME SEE THIS.

 

SYMMETRA: I’d rather not be caught up in the violence. Sorry Hana.

 

D.VA: OK BUT FAREEHA JUST SHOT JESSE IN THE LEGGY WITH A TRANQUILIZER.

 

D.VA: OH GOD NOW THEY'RE DRAGGING HIM AWAY.

 

SYMMETRA: oh dear...

 

D.VA: LUCIO HAS ATTATCHED HIMSELF TO GABE’S LEG AS HE AND REINHARDT DRAG JESSE AWAY.

 

SYMMETRA: this family is very strange.

 

D.VA: YOU SAID WE WERE A FAMMOOLIE *o*

 

D.VA: OH JESUS

 

SYMMETRA: what happened?

 

D.VA: THIS BRUNETTE ASSASIN LADY WITH BLUE SKIN JUST JUMPED DOWN FROM THE VENTS AND GRABBED JESSE AND LUCIO AND BACKFLIPED OUT A WINDOW AND GRAPPLING HOOKED AWAY.

 

LUCIO: I’m okay though.

 

LUCIO: This lady won't tell me where we’re going.

 

LUCIO: I’m startled.

 

D.VA: don't die.

 

ANA: make her drop Jesse.

 

LUCIO: We’ve stopped at a house.

 

LUCIO: She still hasn't put me down.

 

LUCIO: We’ve gone inside.

 

LUCIO: She just dropped Jesse and I on a couch.

 

D.VA: this is great commentary.

 

SYMMETRA: I still don't understand how it's commentary if nobody is talking but alright.

 

LUCIO: OH JESUS NOW SHE’S TAKING AWAY MY COMMUNDCREUWVSGSJBS

 

D.VA: LUCIO????

 

SYMMETRA: My son?

 

ANA: oh no...


	6. Talon doesn't have a house what are you talking about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha finally finds the chat again and Jesse's "mother" made an epic first impression.

LUCIO: GUYS I’M FINE SEE

 

LUCIO: [Best friend bonding.PNG]

 

ANA: dawwwwwww

 

D.VA: WHY DID YOU MAKE US WORRY

 

SYMMETRA: SON PLEASE.

 

LUCIO: WELL LENA SAID THAT SHE HAD TO TAKE MY COMMUNICATOR SO SHE COULD DISABLE THE TRACKER TO TALON’S HOUSE

 

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: SHHHHH

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: WE DON’T HAVE A HOUSE DON’T LISTEN TO HIM.

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: SHIT I MEAN

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: JESSE HELP

 

JESSE: Lena you suck at life.

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: okok but help

 

JESSE: This is my mom Lena

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: I’m not his mom

 

JESSE: She took me and Lucio because, well it’s me, and because Lucio was death-gripping my arm.

 

LUCIO: Was I? Whoops.

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: Thank you Jesse.

 

JESSE: AWW YUS SHE GAVE ME A LOLLIPOP

 

LUCIO: AWW I WANT A LOLLIPOP

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: There now you both have lollipops. Happy?

 

LUCIO: YUS

 

JESSE: YEA THANKS MOM

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: Still not your mom.

 

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has removed themself from Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

SOMBRA: What happened while I was gone????

 

SYMMETRA: A lot, my child, a lot.

 

SOMBRA: Did you just???

 

SYMMETRA: :D

 

JESSE: I miss the cat emojis now.

 

LUCIO: Same.

 

ANA: Those bois.

 

D.VA: GRANDMA. DID YOU REALLY JUST.

 

SYMMETRA: Go my mother and this very distorted family.

 

ANA: THANK YOU MY DAUGHTER.

 

[ MERCY has re-entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

MERCY: but mom

 

MERCY: I thought I was your daughter ;~;

 

ANA: You are Fareeha, but in this family it’s fam or be fammed.

 

D.VA: THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE????????

 

JESSE: Ok. Well Lucio and I are gonna go throw rocks at my dad. BYEEE!!!!

 

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: He’s not his father.

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: Don’t listen to anything Jesse says about family.

 

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has removed themself from Overwatch was a bad idea ]


	7. The Uncoordinated Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayta creates a family tree.

LUCIO: HEY ANYBODY ON

 

JESSE: I'm here but I'm always here.

 

LUCIO: I still don't understand why I had to leave :(

 

LUCIO: It was fun there

 

ANA: THEY'RE EVIL???

 

JESSE: In our defense we haven't done anything bad in like a month.

 

[ |_ |= |\| /-\ has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: DON'T LISTEN TO HIM

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: WE HAVE I SWEAR

 

JESSE: Lena you know you can change your name to be normal now right?

 

LUCIO: Yea we kinda already called you by your name a lot.

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: I'm not staying

 

JESSE: STAY.

 

LUCIO: STAY

 

D.VA: WHAT'S GOING ON?

 

JESSE: STAY

 

ANA: I DON'T KNOW

 

LUCIO: STAY

 

SOMBRA: WHY ARE WE TYPING IN CAPS???

 

JESSE: STAY

 

ANA: LIKE I SAID I DON'T KNOW

 

LUCIO: STAY

 

|_ |= |\| /-\: FINE, I'LL STAY, GOD.

 

[|_ |= |\| /-\ has changed their username to LENA ]

 

LENA: I'm not happy.

 

LUCIO: YUS SNIPER MOM IS STAYING.

 

LENA: Sniper Mom???

 

SYMMETRA: We're a family.

 

SYMMETRA: Would you like me to explain?

 

LENA: please.

 

SYMMETRA: Ana and Reinhardt are the grandparents. Reinhardt isn't here but that is Ana.

 

ANA: Hello!

 

SYMMETRA: Lucio and Jesse have taken you on as the 3rd mother, next to Fareeha and I. Say hello Fareeha I know you're online.

 

MERCY: How???

 

SYMMETRA: I have my ways.

 

SYMMETRA: Anyways, Gabriel is the father. He's not here right now but you'll meet him later.

 

JESSE: and Reaper.

 

JESSE: Reaper is also the father.

 

JESSE: only Lena and Lucio will get that.

 

SYMMETRA: Sombra is the aunt that really should pay more attention to everything and not just sit there and act like a cowgirl.

 

SOMBRA: HEY

 

SYMMETRA: Hanzo is cyborg ninja uncle.

 

SYMMETRA: Genji is the uncle that lets the kids run around the pool and watches them fall in and almost drown.

 

LENA: That was oddly specific.

 

SYMMETRA: Couldn't think of another way to describe him.

 

SYMMETRA: Anyways, Amelie is the immature sister.

 

TRACER: Bonjour!

 

SOMBRA: Wait I thought you said everyone left that one time.

 

TRACER: I'm always here. Always watching. Always waiting for my name to be said. Always ready to pounce.

 

LENA: Noted.

 

SYMMETRA: Zenyatta is the uncle who sits there and silently judges everyone.

 

SYMMETRA: Jamison and Mako are the uncles who take you to the zoo to steal some elephants.

 

LENA: Wait what???

 

ANA: don't question it.

 

SYMMETRA: Hana is the child that constantly insists they play her music, and listens to almost nothing but her music.

 

D.VA: That's a weird way of saying it...

 

SYMMETRA: Jesse and Lucio are the smol children that you know.

 

LENA: Ok I think I've got it.

 

LENA: You, Fareeha and I are the mothers; the fathers are Reaper and Gabriel; the grandparents are Ana and Reinhardt; the uncles are Hanzo, Genji, Zenyatta, Jamison and Mako; Sombra is the aunt; and Jesse, Lucio, Hana, and Amelie are the children this revolves around.

 

SYMMETRA: That's correct.

 

LENA: Why am I called "Sniper Mom"?

 

JESSE: Lucio and I call everyone by these things we call "Family Names"

 

D.VA: YOU'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A WEEK????

 

LUCIO: Don't doubt the power of best friends.

 

ANA: I'm proud of you two for making a meme out of this.

 

LUCIO: :D

 

JESSE: We're a fammoolie

 

LENA: Jesse we're against them

 

JESSE: WE'RE A FAMILY LENA

 

JESSE: A GODDAMN FAMILY

 

SOMBRA: The innocent child is now angry...

 

LUCIO: RIP everyone.

 

LENA: ^ He gets pretty bad when he's angry even though the rest of the time he's a smol innocent child.

 

TRACER: THE TALON SNIPER MEMED.

 

MERCY: OHMYGOD

 

SYMMETRA: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY OFFICIALLY!

 

LENA: -_- I hate you all

 

LENA: Oh shit he just broke through the wall

 

LENA: hjnasbdhvgusagyudhjasbdh

 

D.VA: RIP Lena

 

D.VA: You will not be missed.

 

JESSE: Okai I'm gud now!

 

ANA: What exactly did you do to her?

 

JESSE: I his her across the face with a sandal.

 

SYMMETRA: Why did you have a sandal?

 

JESSE: It was lying by her door.

 

TRACER: I though you guys were evil and only wore battlesuits?

 

JESSE: Nope! We actually only wear those when we're fighting and/or we've got a mission. It's why they're called battlesuits.

 

MERCY: Who wears sandals anymore when you can wear slip ons?

 

JESSE: I don't know maybe she likes walking downtown with sandals on.

 

MERCY: But slip ons

 

LENA: Why the fuck would I wear slip-ons when I have sandals???

 

MERCY: THIS IS WAR FUCKING FIGHT ME

 

LENA: I don't want to start a war right now I'm looking at cat pictures.

 

LENA: I mean spiders.

 

LENA: I mean pictures of spiders eating cats.

 

LENA: Yea that's what I meant

 

JESSE: Yea okay.

 

JESSE: [WIDOWMAKER6639's browser.PNG]

 

TRACER: is her username really WIDOWMAKER6639???

 

LENA: NO

 

LENA: FUCK OFF.


	8. Zenyatta Lowers Himself to the Standards it Takes to Join the Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woa a wild Zenyatta

[ Zenyatta has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

[ZENYATTA] Hello peasants.

 

[D.VA] Woah new format

 

[D.VA] Also hIYA UNCLE ZENNY

 

[ZENYATTA] Please do not refer to me by such a name as "Zenny"...

 

[SOMBRA] Would you rather be called Zennycakes?

 

[76] Oh god not the AU...

 

[LUCIO] DAD WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!

 

[76] I never left???

 

[76] Also, there are some new recruits coming in today.

 

[76] Orisa finally realized there was a communication system built into her head.

 

[76] Torbjorn and Winston are just generally scared/annoyed by you guys.

 

[76] I can't tell which one.

 

[JESSE] Hi other dad!

 

[76] Oh no.

 

[JESSE] When will you visit again father?

 

[JESSE] Bring my siblings.

 

[76] I will never visit you I met you like last week.

 

[LUCIO] BUT GABE DE FANTASTIC REY OF SUNLIGHT!!!!

 

[ 76 has left Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

[HANZO] woa Overwatch really was a bad idea.

 

[ZENYATTA] Why do I work with you people...

 

[ORISA] HIIIIII

 

[D.VA] Hiya Risi!

 

[ZENYATTA] "Risi"?

 

[ZENYATTA] Is this what we're lowering ourselves to now??

 

[ORISA] Oh...

 

[ORISA] Did I do something wrong?

 

[HANZO] Nah, he's just an asshole.

 

[GENJI] I would like to inform you all that Zenyatta is having an existential crisis and has hidden himself in the ventilation systems.

 

[GENJI] Commander Reyes and I are the only two who use this channel correctly, so I'll be leaving since he already has.

 

[ Genji has left Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

[HANZO] Genji's a meanie.

 

[HANZO} Sometimes I want to see how the world would be if our roles were switched, y'know?

 

[LUCIO] Oooh.

 

[LUCIO] Like an AU!

 

[ANA] Cowboy Jesse and hacker Sombra

 

[LENA] I'd pay to see that.

 

[SYMMETRA] Gamer Hana and musician Lucio

 

[ Toblerone has entered Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

[TOBLERONE] Stop breaking the 4th wall.

 

[TOBLERONE] Also, to whoever changed my username, I will hunt you down and lock you in a cage full of rabid baby bunnies, so that you die a slow and painful death.

 

[ TOBLERONE has left Overwatch was a bad idea ]

 

[HANZO] Who changed his name?

 

[JESSE] That'd be me

 

[HANZO] gg son

 

[JESSE] Thank ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was nice. TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT DOWN BELOW AND/OR WHO THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD INCLUDE =3


End file.
